1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle warning light assembly, more particularly to a vehicle warning light assembly which generates a light output that is visible at a relatively long distance under heavy fog or rain conditions.
2. Description Of The Related Art
An auxiliary brake light assembly for a vehicle is generally installed at a lower central portion of a rear window of the vehicle and operates when the brake pedal is activated so as to provide a warning signal to the driver of a following vehicle. Conventional auxiliary brake light assemblies generate either a bright constant red light output or a blinking red light output. The light outputs of the conventional auxiliary brake light assemblies can affect the visibility of the drive of the following vehicle due to the strong intensities thereof. Furthermore, the light outputs of the conventional auxiliary brake light assemblies are visible only at a short distance under heavy fog or rain conditions.